


Words That Have to Be Said

by RivetingFabrications



Series: When The Palace Sleeps [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM stuff, M/M, Orgy, Polyamory, Robin Pile, Sounding, Spanking, Voyeurism, harem au, i need to get myself to a nunnery, i'm so sorry if i'm missing a tag please let me know, my god what have i written, some aftercare, some praise/shame kink stuff, this is all just pure smut, uhh there's a lot of stuff i'm probably missing some tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per Prince Damian’s decreed punishment, Jason and Tim have been forbidden from seeing each other for three weeks now – and Tim finally finds out why. </p><p>Also known as “How Prince Damian gets Jason to voice his feelings.” Takes place a few weeks after Insatiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words That Have to Be Said

**Author's Note:**

> To think this all spawned from me wanting to see Damian in a more dynamic role in robinpile fics :-/
> 
> Sorry for such a late update!

 “Ssh!” Tim was yanked into Dick’s lap, making a small noise of surprise in the confines of Prince Damian’s spacious walk-in closet. He flailed a bit, but then Dick’s arms locked around him, chest pressing against his back securely. “They’re coming in.” Tim pouted as Dick rested his chin atop his head, toying with the strands of his hair.

“We’re going to get in trouble,” mumbled Tim hesitantly, but then Dick’s lips pressed into the curve of his neck in an affectionate peck. One arm unwound from Tim to leave the sliding door slightly ajar, enough to give an open view into the dark twilight of the prince’s bedroom.

“Only if you keep talking. Hush.” Tim swallowed audibly but complied, nestling against Dick and shifting to make himself comfortable. The main door to Damian’s bed opened swiftly, and sure enough, Damian was dragging Jason over, tossing him onto the bed with a strength that belied his youth. All the moisture in Tim’s mouth dried; he hadn’t been permitted to see Jason in forever, an unusual punishment when Jason had acted out of line yet again a few weeks ago, but now he understood. Jason’s chest was bared, and the new silver rings that pierced Jason’s dusky nipples made Tim glad for the loose harem pants he wore. Damian’s hand skimmed over his sternum, giving them a once over.

“They seem have healed well. Though, I presume you _still_ haven’t leaned your lesson,” noted Damian dryly.

“It’s been two fucking weeks, you _still_ haven’t forgiven me yet?” growled Jason, his profile visible as he shifted on the bed. With a sharp smile that poorly concealed his intentions, Prince Damian dropped onto the chair angled in the corner of the room to face the bed.

“You disrespected me during an audience, Jason. I’ve been far too lenient in disciplining you. That ends _tonight_.” Damian tossed something to Jason that had Tim craning his neck to see it better. “Put that on.”

“A collar? Fuck you,” snapped Jason derisively. Tim felt more than heard a hitch in Dick’s breath, his grip tightening slightly on Tim’s waist.

“If you don’t want to come tonight, Todd, that is your problem, not mine. Though, it’s been three weeks, and I don’t think you want to make it a fourth,” replied Damian, an edge of warning entering his voice. Tim’s head reeled. Three _weeks_. He turned his head a little to muffle his tiny groan into Dick’s collarbone, swallowing thickly. “I suggest you put it on, _now_.” Though Tim couldn’t see Damian’s expression from his vantage point, he could hear the finality in the tone, and saw how the prince’s arms crossed sternly, his narrowed eyes easily imaginable.

Something in his voice or expression must have finally gotten across to Jason, because the concubine scowled and picked up the dark, studded collar, slipping it around his neck. It looked good on him, Tim had to admit, Jason’s burning blue eyes darkening when weight of the mark of ownership settled heavy around his neck.

“Tighten it more.” Damian’s voice was low and rough, his tone brooking no protest. “You like it when it’s buckled at the fourth hole, not the third, when it’s snug around that pretty throat of yours. _Don’t hide what I already know_.” A lone shiver rippled through Jason’s muscles, though he tried to cover it by rolling his shoulders as he obeyed the order. The clasp slipped shut, and Jason tipped his head back, white fringe falling into his eyes a little, subtly displaying himself for Damian, and unknown to him, Tim and Dick. Damian made a small sound of approval.

“What do you say, Jason?” he prompted. Jason’s eyes flicked open, dark and all pupil, and Tim could see the bob of his adam’s apple just over the collar as he spoke.

“Thank you, master,” The not quite edge of defiance in his voice, though relatively placid for Jason, had Tim’s hand cupping his growing erection, palming it through his silken pants.

“Good,” purred Damian. “Open yourself up.” He tossed a bottle of lube onto the bed, and Jason, oddly enough, did not protest.

“This is supposed to be a punishment, right?” whispered Tim to Dick, brows furrowing. Jason liked to challenge – liked being forced to submit and having his limits tested to the brink then over, something that typically Damian provided or rarely Dick, but this was unusual. Dick hummed but said nothing, flicking his tongue out to lick Tim’s earlobe. Tim groaned as Dick’s larger hand covered his own, which was still palming at his erection. Dick’s hand stroked in torturously slow, circular motions, and Tim attempted to regulate his uneven, heavy breathing.

In front of them, Jason had slipped off his own pants, and Tim’s eyes nearly bulged at the chastity lock caging his member. What Damian had mentioned earlier suddenly made _much_ more sense. Jason’s legs spread of their own volition, the concubine clearly comfortable in his nudity. The lid of the bottle snapped open and Jason poured a liberal amount onto his fingers. He bypassed his still imprisoned cock, fingers circling his hole, slowly nudging the tight pucker open with a short sigh.

Tracing it, Jason teased himself, eyes slipping shut, his middle finger slipping in until the first knuckle and then out again. His stomach rose and fell in time with his breaths, mesmerizing his audience. Emitting a soft groan, Jason allowed his finger to sink further inside himself, crooking it inside him. He tipped his head back, forcing in a second finger to join the first that was lazily thrusting. The second digit, with some difficulty, sank into the outer ring of muscle with an obscene squelch. Once he had slotted it inside, Jason’s movements changed, scissoring himself with tiny, swallowed groans. His fingers were shiny and wet, and before long Jason added a third finger, stretching himself out further.

Dick’s hand had slipped into Tim’s pants, now slowly jacking him off, and Tim whimpered softly, grinding back against Dick. His hard-on was evident, pressing into the crease of his ass and through the soft silks. Tim shuddered, stuffing a fist into his mouth to stay quiet.

“Jay’s beautiful, isn’t he?” groaned Dick softly, teasing the slit of Tim’s member with his thumb, and Tim couldn’t even respond, could only rock back against the warm and willing body behind him with muted gasps and whimpers. Jason’s fingers were now starting a rhythm, slowly fucking himself, the expression on his face pained but aroused. Damian had risen from his chair to circle Jason predatorily, and the hungry expression on his face sent a bolt of arousal (and a tiny bit of jealousy) through Tim.

“How’s your cock doing, Jason?” sneered Damian, reaching down to cup the concubine’s balls, rolling them in his palm then squeezing. Jason moaned softly, a light sheen of sweat beginning to appear over his forehead, his hips undulating on the bed. “Tell me that you want me to unlock it.” Jason glared weakly, pulling his fingers out from his own hole with a soft, vulnerable gasp. The prince leered, squeezing Jason’s balls roughly once again, and Jason gasped, bucking into the touch.

“Fu – ungh!” His eyes clenched shut. “Please.” Damian’s hands loosened their grip, now simply stroking and cupping the soft sacs gently, silently coaxing Jason to continue. Jason’s breaths stuttered. “Please.” Damian raised an eyebrow, a finger trailing teasingly over Jason’s imprisoned cock. “…U-unlock it…please…s-sir.” The last word was uttered in a whispered whine, but it was enough. Damian leaned down, breaths ghosting across the shell of the concubine’s ear.

“You only had to ask, beloved,” he whispered, almost too soft for Tim’s ears to catch, then he was drawing a key from the depths of his robes, and with a snap, the catch opened when the key twisted in the lock. Jason groaned in relief as the pressure around his cock released, and Damian discarded the item with barely a glance, though the cock ring remained firmly fastened around his girth. Damian’s smirk was palpable even to the concubines hidden in the closet after he turned around, as he reached under the covers and pulled out a plug. Before anyone could even react, Damian was pressing its tip into Jason, and Dick’s hand unconsciously tightened on Tim’s weeping shaft, eliciting a sharp groan concealed into the base of Dick’s neck.

“You should see yourself,” growled Damian, satisfaction gracing his tone. “How gorgeous you are, accepting everything I give you.” Jason arched, mouth parting soundlessly. His hole stretched around the widest part of the plug, before Damian drew it back a few millimeters out and then in again an obvious tease. “Tell me how it feels to you, Jason.” The plug was nudged in furthermore, and Jason’s eyes nearly rolled.

Tim grimaced, knowing trying to elicit that sort of information from Jason was harder than pulling teeth from a horse. Sure enough, Jason’s eyes snapped open, blazing insolently. “Feeling that you really like trying to order people around. Sir.” His eyes glinted daringly, and Tim sincerely desired to smack Jason for his disobedience (or maybe kiss him). Damian’s eyes narrowed yet again. His fingers deftly twisted the plug, and Jason whined, twisting and hands clawing at the sheets.

“You really are a glutton for punishment,” drawled the prince, a hand skimming across heated skin to tug at the new piercings. Jason groaned, squirming desperately as the fingers pinched the pebbled nubs, looping through the rings to tug and pull in order to bring them to full, reddened hardness. A short, _loud_ cry stuttered from Jason’s lips when the fingers tugged almost forcefully and the plug abruptly shoved in all the way simultaneously. His hole swallowed the plug, clenching around the tapered end as Jason unconsciously clenched down and shivered.

For a brief second there was silence, everyone silently startled at Jason’s vocal cry of pleasure. Damian’s eyes flashed dark, pupils swallowing jade green irises, and then the prince’s mouth descended onto Jason’s lips, chasing the source, tearing soft whines and whimpers from the depths of Jason’s throat. His tongue fucked indelicately into Jason’s mouth, demanding and conquering, and Jason’s thighs tensed strikingly, trying to hide just how aroused he was. Damian’s thumb and forefinger rubbed the foreskin of his shaft teasingly, refusing to fist his rapidly swelling cock and shower it with the attention it desperately wanted. His other hand continued to twist and pinch Jason’s abused nipples, and the room was filled with gasped whimpers and breathy moans.

At last Damian tore his mouth away from Jason’s, cheeks flushed and the first signs of arousal finally visible. Tim closed his eyes, hissing slightly as Dick maneuvered his body into a more comfortable position to grind against. He lifted his hips so that Dick could shimmy his pants down, moaning softly at the first real, rough slide of Dick’s member against the bare skin of his ass. Dick’s fingers traced his mouth in a tacit question, and Tim parted his lips, tongue darting out to taste the faint tang of sweat of Dick’s fingers before they entered his mouth for him to suck on.

“Hands on the headboard,” growled Damian, eyes half-lidded but sharp. Jason looked like he was about to say something suitably snarky, but held his tongue when Damian swept over to the drawer of his desk and pulled out a paddle. He scrambled to comply, bracing himself against the solid wooden frame of the bed.

“Would you agree with me when I say you’ve been bad, Jason?” asked Damian, circling Jason’s bent figure hungrily. Dick shuddered, withdrawing his fingers from Tim’s mouth to play with Tim’s own puckered hole. Tim’s hips gyrated, and the youngest concubine tried to keep his eyes from falling shut, so entranced with the scene before him. Damian’s fingers trailed over the collar, finger dipping inside to tug sharply. Jason gagged a bit, panting harshly and swallowing thickly. Even still, he spared a brazen, goading grin at the prince. Yet before he could even bite out what would have surely been a stinging response, the paddle swatted him, and he jolted forward, muscles tensing as he yelped.

“The hell was that for?” he bit out, wincing as pink marks bloomed across his skin.

“Eyes _down_ , Todd,” demanded Damian, delivering another swat that had Jason’s hips rocking forward, eyes clenching shut. “And language; that’ll be another strike.” The paddle whipped out, and Jason gasped, the plug inside him jostling with the hit. Damian expertly twirled the paddle in his hand; Tim could see that he had chosen the dual-sided one – the side that hadn’t made contact with Jason’s skin was softer, probably faux leather, and Damian used it now to caress the tender skin of Jason’s ass. Jason’s frame rippled with an abrupt shudder, but his grip on the frame remained strong. “Tell me you’re sorry for being a disobedient brat.”

“Fuck no.” Even Tim cringed slightly at the speed in which the paddle whistled through the air, colliding with the backs of Jason’s thighs in two sharp cracks. The breath was pushed out of Jason’s lungs, as he groaned and gripped the headboard tighter.

“Even now?” demanded Damian, the edges of the paddle pressing between Jason’s parted legs, pushing relentlessly against the seam of his balls. Jason struggled to breathe, and Tim had to stifle another moan when Dick’s fingers breached the tight rim of his hole, head falling backwards in desire to rest against Dick’s chest.

“You call that a strike?” sneered Jason, though his voice was husky, on the verge of tripping over his tongue with the sheer weight of the arousal roaring in his pulse. “I’m not even going to count that – ugh!” The paddle came away, Jason’s thighs trembling a little from the blow they received.

“Tt. Let’s set some ground rules, shall we?” retorted Damian sternly, twisting his fingers into the collar and cutting Jason off mid-breath. “You will not speak unless you are spoken to. You will understand why you are being punished. You will answer all my questions. You will also address me by sir or master. _And you will thank me for every strike_.” He leaned down and grasped the collar and pulled Jason’s head up using it. “What do you say now, Jason?” he hissed. Jason growled, but then the edge of the paddle prodded at the protruding end of the plug still nestled in his body, driving it in further, and whatever retort Jason had died on his lips.

“T-thank you, sir,” he managed, clenching his eyes as the flush of humiliation bloomed across his distinctive features, and Damian bared his teeth in a victorious grin.

“ _Good boy_. Now, where were we?” The paddle flicked out to leave a stinging mark on an unmarked patch of skin, and Jason yelped, clenching around the plug. “Ah. You were going to tell me how much of a naughty boy you are. I think you begging me to be punished sounds good, don’t you think?” The blooms of red across Jason’s ass had Tim squirming, panting breathily as Dick lifted him. Tim slowly sank down onto Dick’s length, and he had to shut his eyes tightly at the welcome intrusion. His inner muscles clamped around Dick’s girth as it slowly slid into his body, and Tim had to bite back incessant, high-pitched whines as he felt every inch of Dick’s cock just taking him, forcing his body to accept the intrusion.  In his ear, Dick chuckled throatily, and then Tim stifled another moan when Dick’s fingers wrapped around his cock, denying him his release. His thumb swiped away leaking precome from the tip, rubbing it into his sensitive skin.

“ _Dick_ ,” Tim all but whined, but Dick only shushed him, rocking his hips slowly in tortuous, short movements, nodding back to Damian and Jason.

“Punish me,” gasped Jason, eyes clenched shut tightly. “I-I’ve been bad, I deserve it, please just – ah!” The paddle struck the sensitive skin where the globes of his ass met thigh, and Jason nearly wept at the stinging notes of pain.

“Thank me!” hissed Damian, and Jason ducked his head, panting heavily, his knuckles white with the strength with which they gripped the bedframe.

“Thank you, sir!” groaned Jason, grunting as he received another lash, this one harder than before. His buttocks were flaming red, and his erection was straining, dripping precome onto the silken sheets. With each swing of Damian’s arms, Jason’s resolve was chipped away, every grunt and hissed breath another victory for the prince as they gradually rose in volume. As Damian set up a rhythm, it occurred to Tim that he was setting the pace that he would for fucking him, each strike slowly ramping up in strength and power, and the thought of Damian fucking Jason with that raw sort of unbridled strength until Jason _screamed_ sent a wave of molten heat searing from his groin and pooling at the base of his spine.

After what seemed like forever, Damian suddenly discarded the paddle, Jason a twitching, shaking wreck. The plug was still inserted in his cherry-red ass, tell-tale lines of where welts would probably appear marking his thighs.

“Turn over,” demanded Damian. “We’ve just gotten warmed up.” Jason’s eyes widened, but he slowly moved to comply. Tim couldn’t hide a shiver at imagining how Jason wouldn’t be able to sit for a week or more, his reddened ass clearly causing him discomfort already. Jason slowly relinquished his grip on the bedframe, finally turning over. However, he couldn’t hide the telltale wince of his sore bottom. His cock was at full hardness, drooling precome from the tip.

“You’ve thanked me for your punishment, Jason, but with your record it’s clear by now you don’t really mean it,” drawled Damian. “So, that brings me to my question: if you’re unhappy with the harem, why haven’t you left? Clearly you desire freedom, and yet you remain here.” The cloud of lustful haze suddenly cleared in Jason’s expression, replaced by an uncertain air Tim had rarely seen. It gave Tim enough pause that he stopped rocking against Dick for more friction, watching with bated breath. He still remembered the scene from a few weeks back, and realized that Damian had probably been building up for this, trying to crack Jason’s hardened shields.

Jason clenched his eyes shut, visibly shaken, but it left him vulnerable to Damian. Damian shifted on the bed, grasping the plug and twisting it while squeezing Jason’s balls roughly simultaneously. Jason cried out, mind reeling at the overload of sensation.

“Stubborn as usual. Very well.” Damian got up, and unconsciously Tim shrank back against Dick’s chest when Damian swept by the slightly ajar closet door. Yet Damian bypassed it without a glance, opening the desk drawers once again. “I purchased these recently; perhaps you’ll be more receptive to answering your master’s questions after you experience them.” He took out a case, opening it to reveal a set of slim, metal rods that shone dimly in what light was left in the room. “Jason, do you know what these are?”

Jason blinked at the display, and shook his head, before remembering himself. “No, sir,” he muttered. Damian sighed and shook his head.

“Tt. Well, you seem to be learning, though whether it sticks is highly unlikely. These are going to penetrate your urethra. I think you’d rather _like_ that, wouldn’t you?” Jason’s eyes widened again; he shifted backwards a little on the bed, but a broken hiss shot through his clenched jaw when the movement sent pain blooming across his sensitive ass.

“Hands back on the bedframe,” ordered Damian. “I think this one will do nicely.” To Jason’s discomfort, Damian picked up the third smallest rod, turning to him. “Tell me you want it. Show me that you can be good.” Damian’s breath grazed his ear, and his free hand stroked his cock. “And _then_ I will let you come.”

Jason’s eyes flickered to Damian’s hesitantly, swallowing thickly.

“You fuc- promise?” he managed. Damian snorted a bit at the almost-slip and the lack of a proper title, but let it slide. He really _was_ getting too soft on his concubines.

“I promise,” Damian said simply, his gaze unfaltering, and Jason could see himself reflected in those dark orbs. “Have I ever lied to you?”

“Would’ve been fucking easier if you had. Sir,” grumbled Jason, his throat raw, and Damian couldn’t help but roll his eyes, secretly impressed at how quickly Jason bounced back. Damian fumbled with the bottle of lube again, drizzling it onto Jason’s cock.

“I knew it wouldn’t stick,” muttered Damian, though Jason’s hands curled obediently around the headboard. “I’ll just have to fuck the disobedience out of you; won’t that be nice?” Another shiver wracked the concubine’s body; his heavy lidded eyes watched as Damian lubed up the metal sound, before touching the tip of his cock with it, trailing it down his length and back up again.

“I think you’ll like it,” breathed Damian, circling the slit of Jason’s cock with the sound. Jason’s thighs twitched, the corded muscles tensing as he sucked in deep breaths. Damian wasn’t having any of it. He gripped the collar once again, cutting off its slack and drawing a sharp, choked inhale from Jason.

“You’re going to talk to me, Jason, and tell me everything that’s going through your mind this instant,” growled Damian, twisting the leather to leave faint imprints on Jason's skin. His mouth descended on Jason’s neck, teeth biting harshly at the sensitive skin to turn it an angry red.

“H-hurts,” groaned Jason, just as Damian’s mouth managed to suck a bruise to the surface, dark and above the strip where the collar wound about Jason’s neck.

“Just the way you love it,” sneered Damian, as the sound finally dipped into the slit. Jason gasped again, but a curt, tutting sound from Damian had his body stilling any of his protests, teeth grinding together as the sound slowly breached his cock.

“Talk to me,” hissed Damian. Jason whined, the sound sliding in further, aided by lube and Damian’s steady hand.

“It – _hngh_ – it’s _weird_ ,” moaned Jason. “Shit – I – _master_ –it’s – deep–” The title fell from his lips in a genuine plea, fervent and eager, and Damian had to still his movements, his lips curling in a feral grin. In truth, the sound wasn’t that far in, but Damian supposed it surely felt that way to the concubine.

“ _There_ you are, Jason. See, it’s not difficult to be _good_.” He stroked Jason’s hair, and Jason whimpered softly, hips bucking as Damian eased it in another inch. “You want to come, don’t you?” he breathed, nibbling Jason’s ear, and the concubine all but sobbed, falling to pieces under his ministrations, and neither Tim nor Dick had seen anything as gorgeous as Jason slowly being pulled apart.

“Please – I – sir, anything, I –” He cried out as Damian placed a well-aimed bite on the soft patch of skin under his jaw, even as his hands added more lube to the sound and it slid in further than before.

“You’ve taken two inches already, beloved,” breathed Damian, slowly fucking Jason with the sound. “What is it like? Does it hurt, Jason?”

“A bit, but – _ah_ – it’s _good_ ,” sobbed Jason. “S-splitting me apart –” Damian hummed victoriously at this statement.

“You’re so sensitive; is it because you’ve never been opened up like this before?” Damian drew the sound out gently, then watched avidly as he allowed the sound to slide smoothly back into Jason by itself, his hand that had been gripping the sound now skimming up to toy with his nipples yet again.

“Yes! Oh, god – fuck –” Jason tossed his head, curling into Damian as much as he dared, his hands still gripping the headboard. Damian pressed another kiss into Jason’s hair, fingers dexterously teasing Jason’s pierced nipples.

“Are you ready to tell me what you’ve been trying to hide from me?” purred Damian. “Shall I help you start?” Jason sobbed, eyelashes spiky with wetness gathering in the corners of his eyes. Damian leaned in, kissing them away, as his hand returned to fuck Jason’s cock with the sound again. “It’s _Tim_ , isn’t it?” Jason’s eyes flew open, trying to rise from the bed, but Damian pushed him back down again. The sound’s angle changed slightly, tearing another gasp from Jason. “Tt. I thought so.” Damian purred against Jason’s cheek. “What is it about him that makes you afraid of leaving my harem, Jason? _Say it_.” He punctuated the statement by slowly twisting the sound as it slid deep, leaving Jason a wrecked mess.

Tim’s mouth had gone dry, and even Dick had stilled, just holding him in place and clutching him to his chest as Damian all but wrenched the words from Jason’s heart. Tim’s heartbeat was pounding a mile a minute; he didn’t understand why Damian was doing this. He was traitorously turned on by the way Jason gasped and writhed, muscles cording with the heightened pleasure-pain mix he was experiencing, what Jason needed but rarely asked for.

“I –” managed Jason, but that was as far as he got before the sound drew another weak cry from his lips. Damian tugged at the collar, forcing his head up.

“Look at me,” demanded Damian, and Jason’s damp eyes fluttered open. “What are you afraid of, Jason?” he challenged, gripping Jason’s chin firmly. “Are you afraid of being punished for speaking the truth? Or are you afraid that _you_ cannot bear it?” Damian’s hand slowed, allowing Jason to catch his breath.

“W-want…” Jason swallowed heavily, licked his swollen lips. Damian waited patiently, Tim and Dick with bated breath. “Want…him.”

Damian crooked an eyebrow, slowly beginning to move the sound yet again, giving Jason time to collect his thoughts, but not enough for his arousal to subside. Tim swallowed thickly, his throat feeling like a frog was trapped in it. Jason’s voice was low, hoarse, throaty, as he tried to speak again. “Want…Tim…for my own.” His words rushed out like a dam had broken, voice cracking a little at the end. Tim’s eyes widened, rendering him speechless.

Damian’s eyes narrowed. “You wish to take him from me,” he murmured thoughtfully. “From the harem.” Hiccuping a little, Jason nodded, shaking a little from the weight of his admission. Humming, Damian kissed Jason on the forehead, his touch tender with slow, soothing strokes so that Jason’s fine tremors slowly seeped away. “ _Then why haven’t you_?” Jason’s eyes clenched shut once again, and Damian tsked, fucking him with the sound again, though never letting it slide deeper than he thought Jason could take. Jason groaned gutturally once again, squirming restlessly.

“He – I – you’re –” Damian snorted a little.

“I’m what? Your master? Your prince? I may be all of those, but you all chose this for yourselves. If you asked and he agreed, I would not force you to stay against your free will. _That_ ,” Damian growled, enunciating it with a violent bite to Jason’s shoulder. “I will never take away.”

“I know!” sobbed out Jason.

“Then why?!” hissed Damian. “Why do you hesitate? This is not like you!”

“Because…” Jason broke off with a little moan, his mouth parting in a small, perfect o, before trying to speak through the pleasure coursing through him. “I-if he wanted to leave… he – _ah_ – would have done so already!” He curled in on himself. Damian took a moment to digest this, halting his movements.

“You are afraid,” Damian said calmly, and Jason flinched at the blunt words. “You are afraid that outside these walls, you cannot protect him. That you cannot provide for him the way I do.” Trembling, Jason said nothing, refusing to look at the prince, his silence damning.

At length, the prince sighed. “No. But you have your own reasons for staying. Selfish ones.” His sharp eyes shone expectantly. “Will you tell me, or must I drag it out of you once again?” His hand hovered threateningly near the sound once again. Jason made a tiny noise, a soft plea for mercy, but Damian was unrelenting. His hand gripped the sound, and Jason squirmed, gasping as the sound moved in him.

“Please! Oh god –” He tried to catch his breath. “I – it’s because – you –”

“I what?”

“You,” sobbed Jason, his final walls crumbling into dust. “Just – you –” his damp eyes flickered open, pleading, begging Damian not to make him say it. And like Jason’s resolve, Damian felt himself give in to those pleading, desperate eyes.

“Foolish Jason,” he whispered, slowly tugging out the sound. Jason sobbed openly, relieved as the unforgiving rod slipped out of his cock. “You stay because you think Timothy cannot give you what you need.” As if the words were a weight crushing Jason, the concubine went limp in Damian’s arms. Damian tossed the sound away, and it landed with a soft _whumpf_ onto the soiled covers. “You need _pain_. Someone who knows how to hold you _down_ , someone who can hurt you and love you all at the same time, all without you having to ask for it. And yet you have never asked Timothy, because you always want to be gentle with him, don’t have the need to challenge him the way you do _me_.” Jason’s chin tipped down in the barest of nods, unable to speak, barely able to move. Damian ran his fingers over Jason’s clutched fingers that still gripped the headboard, knuckles whitened. Excruciatingly slowly, Jason’s muscles relented arms finally dropping onto the bed loosely before Damian twined his fingers into Jason’s.

“Beloved,” he murmured, squeezing Jason’s hand, and Jason feebly squeezed back. “You cannot keep running when there are words that must be said.” He kissed Jason tenderly. “But in spite of that, you were _good_. Very good. Do you want your reward?” His fingers drifted towards the cock ring, and though Jason shivered weakly, he nodded, clutching weakly at Damian like he was a rock in stormy ocean waves.

Then Damian looked straight at Tim, eyes blazing and intense, and Tim actually jolted in Dick’s arms, gasping as Dick pulled out of him.

“Go,” whispered Dick, spilling Tim out of his lap. He planted a kiss on Tim’s wrist, as if it were a tiny charm for luck. “Jay needs you.” Hesitantly, Tim twisted his head to glance at Dick, fumbling with his pants to pull them back up, and Dick made a fond shooing gesture with his hands. Stumbling out the door, Tim slid out. Damian bared his teeth in a smug grin, beckoning him over. Jason’s eyes shot open, wide and he gasped when Damian yanked him back down.

“Y-you – Tim, you were –” Jason cut himself off as Damian took the cock ring off, gasping in relief as the pressure released.

“Tell Tim what you want him to do to you,” purred Damian, now gripping Jason’s cock to stave off his orgasm. “Tell him how you want him to take you apart and build you back up again. Tell him how you want him to hurt you in all the right ways.” Jason gave a broken moan as Tim strode up to the bed, crawling over to him and all but draping himself over Jason to kiss him senseless. Tim caught Jason’s plush bottom lip between his teeth, nipping it and all but crushing his mouth to his, swallowing all of Jason’s broken whines and whimpers.

“You’re not allowed to come before I say so,” he breathed, with far more confidence than he felt. Jason frantically nodded, pupils all black and dilated. Damian smirked at Tim as he pulled Jason up so that his head was resting in the prince’s lap. Tim’s hands wandered down to where the plug was _still_ nestled in Jason’s ass, slowly pulling it out of Jason’s body. Jason whimpered, closing his eyes in ecstasy, while Tim nuzzled his chin.

“You were so good, Jay,” he murmured reverently, as the plug slipped loose with an audible squelch. “So, so good, you were amazing, so perfect for our master…” Jason moaned as Tim all but tore his own pants off again, stroking himself furiously. “I want to fuck you, Jay, and I want to fuck you hard; will you let me?” Jason nodded desperately, spreading his legs wantonly.

“God, yes, Tim, anything you want, please just –” Tim shushed him, groaning as his cock slid easily inside Jason, all liquid heat and tense muscles.

“Jason, shit, you’re so wet,” gasped Tim, trying to hold back his orgasm, shuddering as he immediately started fucking him. Jason was tighter than he had imagined, and every hard thrust punched the air from the older man’s lungs, every rocking thrust of Tim’s meeting with the reddened, abused flesh of Jason’s ass from his paddling. Tim hadn’t lubed himself but Jason was wet and warm; the extra friction had Jason all but screaming, writhing as Damian held his arms down. He wrapped his legs around Tim, trying to urge him deeper, urge him faster.

“Please – Tim, let me come – n-need you – _love_ you –” The final admission that fell from Jason’s fervent lips had Timothy already coming, gasping as he buried himself to the hilt. His cock throbbed, painting Jason’s inner walls with his come. When the final waves of his orgasm had crested, Tim pulled out, panting heavily. Jason’s eyes were glazed over prettily with tears, and Tim shuffled down until he was situated between Jason’s thighs, eyeing Jason’s neglected cock hungrily. With a subtle glance at Tim, Damian finally removed his fist, and Tim sighed, blowing cool air onto the leaking head.

“You can come, Jay,” whispered Tim, and then he sucked Jason’s length all the way down, his hands scratching stinging red lines into Jason’s inner thighs, and Jason was screaming, his seed spurting in thick ropes down Tim’s throat. Tim pulled back after the second wave, swallowing as best as he could, though some dribbled down the corner of his mouth. He engulfed the head again, fist pumping Jason’s cock for any last drops of come, sucking desperately. He could smell Jason’s musk and arousal, and after being kept apart from Jason for weeks, the heady scent made Tim weak-kneed, glad to be able to touch him all over again. When Jason had no more to give, his member finally going soft, Tim crawled up to kiss Jason wetly, tongue delving in greedily, taking what little Jason had left to give. He flicked one of Jason’s nipples, and Jason’s breath caught in a tiny moan.

“Gonna have to let me explore those more another time,” murmured Tim, as Jason’s hand loosely draped around his back, tracing the ridges of his spine. He received a small, tired grunt of assent. Tim’s hand came up to toy with Jason’s fringe, trading little kisses for exhausted, fucked out breaths. Then abruptly Damian was moving, carefully dislodging Jason so that he could get up. Tim glanced up.

“Where are you going, sir?” he murmured. Damian chuckled, threading his hand in Tim’s hair to indulge in a lazy, filthy kiss that had Tim falling apart all over again. When Damian pulled back, he smirked at the blissed out, hazy expression on Tim's face.

“Richard needs his reward, doesn’t he?” He directed a shameless smirk towards the closet, and Tim heard a tiny, bitten off groan. Tim made to move, but Damian only tutted. “Don’t bother getting up; Todd is impossible to move anyway.” His smirk grew wider. “I have been meaning to find the time to defile Grandfather’s new chaise, anyway.” He ignored Tim’s scandalized expression as he swept away, dragging a red-faced Dick out of the closet and out the door. “The oil and salve is beneath the bed,” Damian added at the last second, before the door clicked shut behind them.

Tim knelt down to check, and sure enough the aforementioned items were hidden as Damian had said. He glanced back towards Jason, who was watching him through heavy eyelids.

“I love you,” Tim whispered, and the shock of how true and how much he meant it finally hit him in all its momentum. Jason shivered a little, and Tim pressed Jason’s limp fingertips to his lips, before helping him to turn over so that Tim could rub cooling salve onto Jason’s bruised bottom and beaten thighs. Damian had done a number of him; Tim winced internally as he worked the salve into Jason’s loose limbs, until he finally asked hesitantly, “Would you want me to do this to you, one day?”

Jason remained silent, turning his head subtly away from Tim. Frowning, Tim dug his thumbs into Jason’s bruised thighs, eliciting a yelp and Jason twisting to glare half-heartedly at him. “Answer me, Jay,” Tim commanded, before softening the words. “Please,” he whispered, his hands returning to their gentle caresses.

Jason swallowed thickly, sucking in a deep breath, holding it, and releasing it with a sigh. “Yes,” he responded, and Tim smiled gently, fingers tracing over the collar Damian had left on, noting that it lacked the al Ghul crest.

“Then I’d like that very much as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to note that there aren’t exactly safewords in this scenario, because of the power dynamic/status differences between damian and the others (which I do not condone irl.) 
> 
> However, I also tried to show that Damian in this verse provides them with security, a home, and etc and they are not his sex slaves, they are free to leave at any time should they choose to do so. And while he does care, it is difficult for him to verbally communicate it (he’s just as emotionally constipated as his father.) There aren’t really any safety mechanisms so he has to be very good about reading their tells during stuff like this (please just use safewords irl, it is better than fcking up majestically). Hope that all sort of came through at least a tiny bit? Also, ya’ll please have safe sex at any point in time in ur life ^^
> 
> I thrive upon reviews! (Seriously, they’re my creativity’s lifeblood.) Leave a msg or kudos, they reveal my final form (which is mostly me squealing delightedly and ignoring my own original projects) if you enjoyed it or whatever ^^ Also I will probably add to this verse/series at some point? (probs something where dick gets punished lmao)


End file.
